


Tease

by hyuckios



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Themes, Weed, a stupid bet about who gives the best hickeys, college boys, lots of kisses, semi established markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckios/pseuds/hyuckios
Summary: Mark is in love with Lee Donghyuck who happens to be on top of the kitchen island, receiving hickeys on his stomach from over four guys.or..Mark and Donghyuck’s best friends come up with the grand idea to see who gives the best hickeys. (Donghyuck volunteers to be the judge.)





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> enjoooooy

Donghyuck bleeds a smile like the sunlight that drips down one of spring's most brightening flowers. He's high up like the arches that lift over the pond full of the most elegant fish on the entire planet. Koi. Donghyuck blossoms under the sun, he outshines any other light nearby with just the faint lift of his lips. He grins, he giggles, anything and everything, and every other living creature will turn it's head, in search of the sweet scent that sifts through the air. He'll greet them kindly and with respect, wrapping his arms around the first thing he can. 

His aroma is so breathtaking, and Mark swallows air in hopes that he'll taste a little bit of Donghyuck within it. 

Donghyuck, is also stubborn.

"Get your head back inside, idiot!" Mark keeps his hands tight on the steering wheel, his eyes skipping over to the boy whose lips are getting chapped from sticking his head half out the window. 

Mark wants to lean over and hold onto the back of Donghyuck's jeans, but he keeps his hands to himself. Instead, he stares down at the road he drives over, the stripes floating in and out of view, his own eyes beginning to fog up.

Donghyuck shouts out the window a moment later, and Mark has absolutely no problem smacking his hand right on the back of the boy's thigh, hearing a short gasp fall of his lips. 

"Get inside, god dammit." Mark runs a hand over his face as he pulls up to the red light. 

Donghyuck looks at him with depth, so much of it to the point where Mark feels itchy all over. He grumbles low, sinking down into his seat as Donghyuck reaches his hand out and sets it right on the top of Mark's thigh. Mark feels it sizzle, and his stomach twists with every rub from side to side. The fire sets off in his heart and he bites down hard on his lip to contain the sweet sounds he wants to let out. 

"You're so uptight." Donghyuck pushes his hand further down Mark's thigh, resting it on his knee. He pinches the skin there. 

Mark rolls his eyes and turns to look at Donghyuck's stupid pretty face. He rolls his eyes again. 

"It's just a dare, Mark. Besides, you said so yourself... you and I are nothing."

The words sting harsher than any bee that Mark has come in contact with. It stings a lot more than the way his feet did the one time he jumped off the swings at full force, landing flat on the concrete, jolts of stinging pain riding up his spine. 

He hums low and knocks Donghyuck's hand off of his thigh as they pull up to their apartment. 

They live on the first floor, with two other boys they attend college with—Renjun and Jeno. Having one 8am class together had sparked the idea for all of them to get an apartment, but now Mark really wishes he could have his own place. His own privacy. 

He sees the dim lights of the living room, a bit of bass echoing through the windows. He huffs.

"Let's have some fun." Donghyuck gives Mark a thumbs up before shutting the car door. 

Mark's turtleneck does a terrible job at keeping him warm under the chilly air. Their town isn't used to cold weather, and Mark figured it would get warm by the evening, so he wore a thin turtleneck. He shivers as he hits lock on his car, his eyes squinting at the way Donghyuck skips toward the front door. 

It's definitely not as exciting on the inside as it appears to be from the outside. 

Their roommates sit on the couch, tangled in each other's laps like vines. There's a few more friends that lazily hang around in the living room. Donghyuck screeches in excitement as he opens the door, throwing himself right into the forest of intertwined limbs. 

"You made it!" Jaemin's voice sweeps out with a bit of smoke, and Donghyuck opens his mouth and gives his best attempt to catch it, like a bubble. The others laugh. 

Mark greets them and disappears into the kitchen, pouring himself a drink. He turns for a moment to look at the door to his own bedroom, and for a split second he thinks about how nice it would be to just disappear under his blankets and forget anything that is about to happen. 

He takes a few thick sips before refilling it and sitting himself in the corner of one of the couches. 

There's mild conversation, but Mark pays no attention to it. Instead, he sucks in a deep breath as he watches Donghyuck take a hit. Donghyuck crinkles his nose and furrows his eyebrows as he throws his head back in laughter. Mark almost sees it in slow motion. 

God, Donghyuck is beautiful.

They make eye contact almost a moment later, and Mark raises his drink as though he's asking the boy if he wants any. Donghyuck gives half a smile and picks himself up, dragging his feet over to where Mark sits. 

Mark's heart pounds like a rattle in his chest. He wants to ask Donghyuck to sit next to him, but he genuinely has no idea how the boy will respond to that... especially after Mark spent a good hour yesterday telling Donghyuck that they are just friends. 

He shifts his body further into the corner in hopes that Donghyuck will take the opportunity and sit next to him, resting his cheek on Mark's shoulder like he's used to him doing. 

Donghyuck sucks in a deep breath and sits next to Mark, completely taking the cup away from him. He gives Mark a side smile and whispers something that Mark is too focused in on Donghyuck's lips to even understand what he had just said. 

"So, are we doing this competition, or what?" Yukhei stands up first, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. "I've had a bit to drink so my lips are numb, I think I'll do better like this."

The group cackles in response.

"Just so everyone knows..." Jeno starts from across the room, head held high and chest puffed outward, portraying the confidence that he owns. "I am definitely going to win."

Renjun scoffs.

"I will be the judge of that." Donghyuck mumbles as everyone walks toward the kitchen once more. 

As Donghyuck moves to stand up, Mark grips onto his wrist. The boy turns around and brings his eyebrows together in confusion. 

"I'm going last." Mark has to dig deep to get the words out, but he does it with no problem after that. 

The red comes easily onto Donghyuck's cheeks and his eyes train down toward the floor. Mark bites down on his lip. Donghyuck knows that Mark wants to take the lead, he knows that Mark wants to prove that he can make Donghyuck feel the best. 

"Okay."

The kitchen fills up quickly with more people, and all Mark can do is watch from afar. He watches the way Donghyuck giggles along with Renjun, who keeps his chin held high as he begins to get teased by Yukhei. 

"You're literally going to be covered in hickeys." Jaemin chuckles as he leans up against the cabinets behind him. 

Donghyuck shrugs his shoulders.

"My pleasure."

Mark follows them into the busier room, observing the way Donghyuck sits up on the island. 

They had cleared it off for the sole purpose of having the boy lie right on top of it. Yukhei even goes through the trouble of bringing out one of the decorative pillows from their living room. He vouches for the fact that, "You're gonna wanna slam your head back into the island, so you better rest on this."

The others let out sounds that ring around the room, and Mark admits, it was sorta funny. 

Donghyuck sarcastically nods his head, setting his hand on Yukhei's shoulder as he encourages the boy that he'll be so awful that Donghyuck will not even want to move. 

"Hey, you cool with this?" Jeno leans up against the wall next to Mark, barely speaking under a whisper. He looks concerned almost, and Mark appreciates it, but he finds it irritating that Jeno is even asking. 

He looks over at Jeno and raises an eyebrow. Mark's arms are crossed and his palms are sweaty, but he'll still admit that everything is fine. 

"We're just friends. It’s just some stupid competition."

Jeno raises an eyebrow back, scoffing at the word, 'friends' that Mark lets out. It's almost foreign on his own tongue, but it feels completely new when Jeno says it back. 

The apartment is chilly, and it smells like a cross of cologne and weed, which makes total sense when you’re in a room full of college boys. He sighs to himself, watching Donghyuck lie completely flat on the island. His stomach wrenches and his heart squeezes tight. He bites down on his tongue when Yukhei steps up first. 

"Thirty seconds each! That's it!" Donghyuck lifts his head and points his finger around the room.

Mark stares at his chin as he lies himself back on the island. He clenches his jaw as Yukhei steps up, receiving chants from around the room. Renjun jokingly shuts off the lights before slapping them back on. Mark tenses when Yukhei pushes Donghyuck's legs apart, just so he can stand closer between them. 

"Ready?"

Yukhei nods his head, signalling for Renjun to start the timer.

The others in the room gasp when Yukhei parts his lips, practically sucking in the deepest breath of air before lifting Donghyuck's shirt and landing right in the middle of his abdomen. Donghyuck giggles on impact and kicks his feet a little bit, adjusting himself. 

"Your lips are so fucking cold." Donghyuck starts. 

Yukhei bites Donghyuck, which brings out the softest groan from Donghyuck. 

He turns his head and squeezes his eyes shut. 

"I'm so ticklish." Donghyuck giggles, holding a hand over his mouth. 

When Donghyuck opens his eyes, he instantly makes eye contact with Mark, whose stomach feels way too warm for it to be normal. Donghyuck takes it upon himself to roll his eyes to the back of his head, parting his lips open to let out a loud moan. Mark stiffens as the others screech in the room. 

"That was so fucking forced!" Yukhei growls against Donghyuck's stomach, resting his forehead on it as he bursts into laughter. Donghyuck follows right after him, his stomach rising quickly as he laughs hard. 

"Time!" Renjun calls from the opposite counter, his feet swinging back and forth. 

Mark swallows hard, but sighs with relief as soon as Yukhei takes his mouth off of Donghyuck. The weight lifts off his chest like he's just stepped onto the grass of a fine spring day— he feels free. Donghyuck looks over at him, their eyes meeting for only a moment before Donghyuck looks down at his stomach. 

"It hardly bruised!"

"Because you annoyingly moaned and ruined it!" There's a faint pinkness that dusts over Yukhei's cheekbones, and his hands twist in his hair in frustration. Donghyuck places a hand over his shoulder, encouraging him that he should get some more practice. 

Yukhei doesn't hesitate pouring himself another drink, tipping his head back to down it all in just a few sips. 

Mark glares at him, like he's sending ice straight to his chest, knocking him frozen to the floor. He blinks once, and then twice, before training his eyes back to Jeno who speaks up.

"Mark? You next?" Jeno asks. 

Mark shakes his head. 

"Nah, I'll go last." Mark's arms stay crossed over his chest as he pans across the kitchen, disappearing into his room to put on one of his most comfortable hoodies. He stops by his mirror and looks at himself, gawking at the fact that his cheeks look a little too red. He lifts his hands lightly, running the back of his fingers over the carpet of embarrassment, or anger, or lust, or whatever the hell he feels when he watches Donghyuck get touched by someone who isn't him.

Granted, Mark was the one who told Donghyuck they were just friends when the boy was sitting on his lap. 

Mark hates how the scene takes over his mind, controlling every other thought that passes through. He's scared. He's terrified of commitment, of Donghyuck realizing that he doesn't want Mark, but by God does he have feelings for him. It crushes his heart to watch Donghyuck get marked up by someone who isn't him. 

When he walks back into the kitchen, Jeno has his mouth practically on Donghyuck's side.

His tactic is quick, and he sucks hard, smacking sounds echoing in the room when he moves on. Donghyuck narrates the situation, going on about how Jeno uses such a lack of teeth. 

Mark thinks it was a mistake for Donghyuck to even tell him that in the first place, because now Jeno is biting into his skin, and Donghyuck seems to be absolutely loving it. 

Mark bites him, quite often at that. He knows Donghyuck is sensitive and if Jeno doesn't fucking stop in the next two seconds, Mark is going to lose his goddamn mind.

Renjun calls time and Mark is able to breathe again. His head throbs and spins at the same time, and it's then when he realizes that he was holding his breath for too long. 

His hands clasp together behind his back as Jaemin steps up. 

The words coming out of everyone's mouths hardly makes any sense, it all sounds like gibberish, if Mark would even call it that. His heart pounds heavy in his chest as Donghyuck makes eye contact with him just before he lies down. He cocks his head to the side and furrows his eyebrows, asking Mark if he's okay. Mark nods his head. 

Of course not. 

Mark nearly blacks out when Jaemin kisses Donghyuck's stomach, focusing on the lower parts of his abdomen. It's wet, according to the narrator, but Donghyuck admits that Jaemin's got a pretty damn good tongue. 

"Ten seconds!" Renjun chimes as the others begin to countdown. 

Donghyuck's eyes are squeezed shut and his back is barely arched off the counter. Once the timer hits zero, Donghyuck snaps his eyes open and stares over at Mark, something unreadable in his eyes. Mark tries to narrow in on it, but he fails. His head is too fuzzy to understand what Donghyuck is trying to tell him.

Renjun is soft, oh so soft, and everyone coos as the boy just peppers gentle kisses around his abdomen, giving careful bites every now and then. 

"Renjun, I am going to give you the world." Donghyuck sits up, his shirt falling back down, covering up the marks that are painted across his body. 

Renjun shrugs, slipping back under Yukhei's arm from across the room. The others squint their eyes at the two before putting things together, beginning to understand that Renjun and Yukhei might just be a thing. 

"Mark, you're up!" Jeno lifts his cup a little too fast, making it drop right onto the floor. He whines and deflates, already making his way to towels to dry up the mess. 

Mark's mouth suddenly dries.

Donghyuck almost seems nervous, fiddling with his hands in his lap, back slouched on the counter. Mark stands between his legs and urges Donghyuck to put his knees in the air, feet flat against the surface. He doesn't ask Donghyuck too, but instead he shows it. His heart pounds heavy in his chest, harder than any drum he's ever heard. It's bound to be loud enough where everyone can hear it. If not everyone, then at least Donghyuck. 

"Thirty seconds... go!" Renjun hits the button, but Mark doesn't move. 

Instead, he keeps his eyes trained on Donghyuck's, watching as the younger gulps, chewing on his bottom lip. Mark grins at that. He knows Donghyuck loves to chew on his lip before Mark touches him anywhere. 

With that, Mark pulls Donghyuck's knees until his core meets his own, the younger boy letting out an unintentional gasp. 

Mark presses a soft kiss to the one spot he knows Donghyuck loves to be kissed at. He's lucky, he really is, because no one had even gotten anywhere close to that spot. His lips ghost over the left side of Donghyuck's lower stomach, dangerously close to the skin by his hip. He counts to three before sliding his tongue slowly but harshly over that spot. 

Donghyuck nails his head back against the counter, and the others giggle about the fact that he's lucky there's a pillow there. 

"Definitely good with your tongue." Donghyuck tries to narrate, just like he did with the others, but he loses it when Mark bites down on the skin, pulling on it. "Oh, fuck." 

Their friends say more, but neither of them can focus on their words. All they can see and feel is each other and a very heavy cloud of sexual tension. 

"Time!" Renjun shouts. 

Neither of them care enough to stop. 

In fact, Donghyuck lifts his hips in order to experience more, but Mark shoves them back into the counter, sucking hard as he twists the skin between his teeth. He then pulls away and lets the skin stretch back to its regular position. Donghyuck instantly throws his forearm over his eyes as the hickey on his stomach is exposed. 

Mark raises an eyebrow and sucks on his own lips, taking a few steps over to Renjun's bottle. He tips his head back and takes a large swig. The others in the kitchen mumble and sweetly giggle as they realize the situation in front of them. 

"And with that... goodnight." Mark raises his hand and heads toward his bedroom. He stops a few inches short from entering the room though, and gives them all a smile. "You guys might wanna go smoke outside for a few... hours." 

Donghyuck stays on the counter, forearm covering his face as he lets out a screech, too embarrassed to look at any of his friends in the kitchen. 

They disperse slowly, leaving Donghyuck in the kitchen on his own. He huffs when he hears the door shut, and he slowly moves across the living room to turn the music completely off. He still hears it in his head.

There's a piece of him that is terrified to walk into Mark's bedroom, but there's an even bigger piece that is so desperate to just crawl under the sheets with him and lie with him until the morning. He takes a second to breathe in deeply, his body shaking as he yawns. His heart carefully thumps against his chest. He chuckles at his own heart, "Yeah, I'm nervous too." 

He makes his way to Mark's door, hand hovering just barely above the handle. He doesn't hear anything through the door, just the faint sound of the multiple fans that Mark has running at the same time. 

"Just go." Donghyuck whispers to himself, picking up all of his confidence and shoving it all to his hand. 

The room is barely lit when he opens the door, but it's exactly how Mark loves it. He loves the room freezing cold with a little bit of light. Donghyuck teases him for it, but he'll also just curl up next to the older boy, wrapping his arm around his waist to stay warm. 

Mark is cuddled into a pile of pillows, his cheek squished right up against the neck pillow he owns. He's not entirely laying down, he's more in a half sitting position, arms crossed tightly over his chest. 

Donghyuck stands in the doorway, short sniffles coming from his nose. He'd act more dramatic about how he'll catch a cold being in such a freezing room, but it's just not the right time to be making jokes. Instead, he shuts the door and leans against it, waiting for a proper invitation from the boy. 

Mark gives one. 

He lifts up his right hand and holds his palm up to the ceiling, elbow sagging lazily as he tries to hold it up for as long as he can. Donghyuck feels the release of a storm inside his chest upon seeing the gesture. It's so sweet. It's so Mark.

Donghyuck stands at the side of Mark's bed, just pressing his knee into it. He can see the glowiness of the moonlight that rests patiently in Mark's eyes. It's hardly there, but Donghyuck would even say that he can see a little dampness.

He pulls himself closer, inch by inch, just until he sits criss crossed next to Mark, as close to the boy's face as he can get. 

Mark reaches out and touches Donghyuck's chin, then his cheeks, and runs his thumb over his lips. Donghyuck puckers his lip to give Mark's thumb a tiny kiss. 

"You're mine." Mark croaks. 

Fields and fields of goosebumps grow heavy on Donghyuck's skin. The room is already so goddamn cold, but Mark's words really set off a new sensation across his skin. His tone, oh his tone is so hopeless, and his harsh swallow really makes his croak sound a lot more careful. 

Donghyuck holds his own hand over Mark's that presses on his cheek. 

"What happened to friends?" He bites on his lip to keep it from trembling. 

"Fuck friends." Mark's voice is airy when he says it, but he adds the half life of a chuckle somewhere in there. 

Donghyuck reaches out to hold Mark's cross necklace between his fingers. 

"You want to fuck your friends?" The time for humor is there, because the moment is so deep, and it's just so like them to make such a deep moment funny. Mark grins genuinely. 

"The only person I want to fuck is you." 

Donghyuck drops his head and lifts his shoulder in an embarrassing giggle. Mark follows along with him, until the beautiful sound of their combined laughter fills the tense room. 

"I'm serious Donghyuck." Mark says, moving his thumb across the boy's cheekbone. "I'm so scared. Of us. Of not being good enough for you. But, I want us so bad. And it fucking kills me to watch other people touch you. Kiss you. Leave hickeys on you."

Donghyuck watches the honesty in Mark's eyes and he runs with it. He follows it, and latches onto every single word the boy says. Then, he pulls Mark's hand away from his face and begins to kiss his fingertips. 

"I'm all yours." 

Mark doesn't hesitate leaning in to kiss him, both of his hands wrapped tightly on the boys hips as he guides him to lie half on top of him. Mark goes for the bite immediately, and Donghyuck whines without knowing it. Mark's teeth against his lip feels familiar, but so new. It feels like he's just come up for the largest breath of fresh air after being trapped under the water. 

"Did any of them feel good to you?" Mark picks the covers off of his body as he pushes Donghyuck to lie on his back. His hand slips up the boys shirt and he presses his thumb right into the spot he marked earlier. 

Donghyuck is a tease, a known tease. 

"I dunno... Jaemin wasn't so bad." He mumbles against Mark's lips, but Mark only replies by spreading Donghyuck's legs apart with his knee, rolling his hips down against the other’s. 

Donghyuck cries out loud, and Mark feels his brain fill up with determination. 

"I'm kidding." Donghyuck breathes, his hands reaching up to tangle themselves in Mark's hair. "No one feels better than you do, baby." 

Mark feeds off of the words that run from Donghyuck's mouth, but he swallows them and continues to lick into Donghyuck's mouth, tasting warmth, familiarity, and alcohol. It's Donghyuck, and Mark wants to drink in everything the boy has to offer. 

Mark brings his body down as he lifts up Donghyuck's shirt, coming face to face with some of the bruises that have begun to form. Mark growls against Donghyuck's skin, his eyes and fingers scanning over the other marks. He frowns.

"Yeah, but look at who made the darkest mark." Donghyuck looks down at Mark, and Mark's eyes nearly roll back into his head at how good Donghyuck looks from that angle. 

"Me." Mark sucks on that same spot again, making Donghyuck shift his hips up into the air. 

Mark giggles and presses him back in the mattress, urging him to stay still. Donghyuck whines at that. 

"Can I give you a few?" The voice is innocent as it plays on Donghyuck's lips, but Mark loves it. He lets the words soak deep down his body, frustrating whines already tingling on the tip of his tongue. 

Mark nods quickly, making the decision faster than any decision he's ever made in his entire life. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, and touches his hands to Mark's chest, gently guiding him to lie on his back. Mark's movements are slow, but they're so fluid, and Donghyuck thinks he looks pretty fucking sexy with lust in his eyes. 

The way Donghyuck trails his fingertips up Mark's body is smooth, and the latter feels waves of pleasure shoot straight up his chest. 

“Give me more than a few.” Mark struggles to say the words, because Donghyuck’s lips have already attached themselves right in the center of his abdomen. Mark shapes his mouth into an “o” and tries to control his breathing. 

Donghyuck hums against Mark’s abdomen, making the skin below his lips murmur along with him. Mark’s hands cup Donghyuck’s cheeks carefully, and he lifts him from his stomach to kiss him right on the lips. 

“Baby, let me make you feel good.” Donghyuck chuckles against Mark’s mouth as the older huffs, letting his lips go lax. 

Mark gives in and lets the boy shuffle down Mark’s body to lie comfortably on his stomach between Mark’s legs. He sucks and bites on the skin that lies around Mark’s belly button, and takes a few moments to slide his tongue around, pressing it flat into the bruises that begin to form. 

Donghyuck is sensitive, but Mark is a new kind of sensitive. He can’t stay still when Donghyuck touches him lightly, and he sure as hell can't stay still when Donghyuck touches him with more force.

The bed squeaks gently underneath the vivid movements Mark lies upon the both of them. He arches his back like the tiniest waves of the ocean, moving swiftly under Donghyuck’s touch. Donghyuck giggles like the birds that dip down to touch the base of the water, before pulling away. 

“You always tell me that I'm sensitive... meanwhile... look at you.” Donghyuck’s tone changes toward the end of his words, and Mark moans even louder. 

He rolls his eyes into the back of his head as he slams it against the pillow. 

“Don’t talk to me like that.” Mark whines like he wants more of it. 

Donghyuck fingers with the waistband of Mark’s sweatpants that he must have changed into before laying needily across the bed. He grumbles low as Donghyuck trails thick kisses straight down the middle of his abdomen, dangerously close to where the heat pools deep in Mark’s body. 

The next surge of kisses on Mark’s stomach is soft. The kisses are sweet like the honey candies the two of them steal from the convenience store, and they’re gentle and soft, but they’re dangerous like the lilies of the valley. Mark’s head spins with pure comfort and adoration as he watches Donghyuck’s eyes meet his own. Mark wants to look away, wants to whine at the ceiling, but there’s something so deep in Donghyuck’s eyes that is intriguing, and Mark wouldn’t dare to look away. 

There’s simple shocks that the kisses send to Mark’s scattered brain. He shakes and his body jerks gently with every graze of teeth that Donghyuck lays upon him. Mark thinks he’s so addicting and he loves every second of it. 

Donghyuck reaches Mark’s hips soon enough... and Mark runs wild. 

He begins to mumble, “baby,” repetitively. 

Donghyuck doesn’t mind. He thinks the pet name from Mark’s lips is extremely delicious to taste. It makes him feel warm inside, so extremely warm.

“Fuck, Donghyuck.” Mark wants to look deep in Donghyuck’s eyes, but the pleasure takes the high rise and he begins to see stars. 

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at him as he presses his tongue on the skin that nearly meets Mark’s right thigh. A smile spreads across Mark’s face like a wildfire, flames growing on his cheekbones. He feels incredible, so incredible. 

“You’ve gotta stop soon. I’m too fucking sensitive.” Mark starts, eyes blurred from the sizzling amount of need racing through his veins. His breath gets caught in his throat as Donghyuck sucks hard on the skin of his hip. 

“Or what?” He mumbles, making Mark’s legs shake. 

“I think you know what’ll happen.” 

Donghyuck flushes as his hands slide up Mark’s chest, resting up by his collarbones. He gives one last bite on Mark’s hips, admiring how Mark’s entire body arches to get close to Donghyuck’s mouth as he pulls away, leaving wet marks across the boy’s body. 

“Now you’ve got a few marks too.” Donghyuck pokes all the bruises he’s caused, not focusing in on the way Mark’s eyes follow him, drinking in the beauty that Donghyuck holds. 

His cheeks are rosy, his hair is a mess, and his lips are plump and nearly purple. 

“God.” Mark whispers, handing slipping forward to hook onto the back of Donghyuck’s neck.

Donghyuck sits on his knees next to Mark’s chest, shoulders slumped forward with a goofy grin across his face. 

“My chest hurts so bad when I look at you.” Mark says to him, thumbing over the hickey he left on Donghyuck’s jawline not too long ago. It’s tiny, and Mark wishes he would’ve put more effort into the little bruise, but it’s sweet. It’s soft. 

Donghyuck closes his eyes and leans forward, kicking out his legs to soon tangle them with the boy next to him. Mark grips his hip and draws him closer, their faces just inches apart. 

“Do you want it to?” He asks, words dripping down as sharp as a knife. 

Mark looks at him. He looks hard. 

“If looking at you makes my chest hurt, then I think I'd be fine always hurting.” He begins to mumble, but Donghyuck cuts him off with a kiss, giggling through it. 

His lips feel soft and oh so warm, Mark craves them, aches for them, he even lives for them. He holds their lips together for a moment, a few moments, just until they both need to take a breath again. 

“I don’t want to hurt you. I want to love you.” 

Mark feels a new buzzing in his body, a new type of beat in his heart. It’s fast, but he doesn’t mind it. He feels alive for the first time in weeks. Donghyuck brings an unfamiliar rhythm to Mark’s life. He can hear the sounds of life a lot clearer when Donghyuck is around. 

“You...” Mark kisses Donghyuck’s cheek, holding his mouth there as the younger cuddles closer. His breath is hot right against Mark’s neck, but it brings a bit of warmth to him. “...Are phenomenal.” 

Donghyuck disappears into Mark’s neck, biting on the skin there. Gently, he lifts the shirt and runs his cold hands over Mark’s abdomen, focusing on the gentle strokes. 

“I’m also yours.” 

Mark raises an eyebrow. 

“Damn right.” 

Moments pass. Sweet moments of comfort from the simple pressure of their bodies lying next to one another. It’s home, it feels just like home. 

“The others definitely think we are doing something else.” Donghyuck leans his head back to catch a breath, thumb rubbing over a tiny scar over Mark’s eyebrow. 

Mark chuckles with him, proceeding to give an uninterested shrug. 

“Let them think what they want. I think they’ll know when we’re doing something else, because you’ll definitely be loud enough for—”

“—Okay, hush!” Red creeps up Donghyuck’s poor cheeks as his hand clasps over Mark’s mouth. “Go to bed!” 

“It’s only nine, dude.” Mark whines low. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, pinching the skin on Mark’s shoulder. He huffs and sits up, dragging Mark with him. 

“Come have a drink with me, then.” Donghyuck lifts the left side of his mouth, tongue poking out past his pumped lips, head cocked to the side. 

Mark thinks he looks like a puppy. Like the sweetest and most genuine puppy anyone has ever come across. Donghyuck crawls out of bed and stretches his back, a yawn spreading so graciously across his mouth that Mark has to hum.

He’s out of breath when he looks at Donghyuck, he feels the rhythm of his heart trickle down and feels his lungs expand with an absolute need for more air. 

The hand that reaches out is gentle, and Donghyuck is really only asking Mark to follow his lead to the kitchen, but Mark takes it in a different kind of way. It feels like an invitation, like a confirmation, like a reminder that everything is okay—and it will always be.

Mark fears the future. His mind twists and turns in every direction as he tries to determine how bad things can go. Donghyuck makes the worry fade. He presents his hand in the most delicate way, and Mark is ready to take it, no matter how many rough patches are ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment on here, or my twitter (hyuckios), or my cc !! 
> 
> thank u so much!


End file.
